Too Many Happy Helpers
by trixipixie
Summary: uraxyoru explicit lemons - a little yaoi at the end


I don't Own BLEACH or any of its characters

uraxyoru explicit lemons a little yaoi at the end

**A/N-this is kinda twisted. Just a little….. maybe more than a little**

Another repost-

I had a dream one night, in real life, about this, all hell broke loose after Kisuke was out with Tessai and they found a pit full of ….. well you'll see.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi sheathed his Zanpakutou. His crazed blue eyes glinting with callous pleasure, turning up at the corner in a wild smile. The blond male slumped in front of him, his grey eyes glazed, the stupid insipid smile wiped from his face. Then he fell face first to the ground with a sickening thud, dark crimsom flowing from him like water._

_"Finally."_

**O**

Yoruichi padded lightly to the front door of the Urahara Shoten. She was exhausted and thinking of a way she could convince Kisuke to dote on her for the next couple of days.

Her paws were hurting and she was terribly hungry, in one way, in particular. She had been to the countryside and every other place she stopped had a gaggle of children all wanting to pet her and hug her. Which was very lovely in and of itself. She couldn't help she was such a cute kitten, except when they wanted to pull her tail or wash her. That's where she drew the line.

Besides, she was ready for some real human to human affection. The sight of Kisuke's tall muscular, and naked, body wafted through her mind, she smiled to herself her heart pounding. Her fur stood on end. She had the vision of him in her head for the last few weeks and now she wanted the real thing. And because she was especially randy, the heat of sexual desire radiating from her, she had incited the passion of every tomcat from Shizuoka to Tokyo. She had barely made it home with her feline honor intact.

Yoruichi scratched at the front door of the store waiting... She scratched again... and then again.

"Hello." She called out her voice heavy and irritated now. She looked over her shoulder; she didn't want to transform in front of the store. The neighbors already kept their distance. She trotted around the back of the store climbing up the wall and onto the roof to the back door. She looked at the small "cat door" Kisuke had installed.

"Tsk." She turned her head refusing to use it. Looking under the door mat for the spare key she found a note. She picked it up in her paws reading it.

"Hi. If you have four legs and can read this, then that's why I put in the door for you. Love, Kisuke."

"Why that-!" Yoruichi balled up the paper in her paws throwing it. Having no choice she went through the small door to the side of the main door.

As soon as she was through, she transformed back to her human form. Her eyes were narrowed in anger. She sniffed the air, her feline sense still intact for the time being. She didn't smell the children or Tessai around so it wasn't like she would be caught naked. Though all of them had seen her enough times bare that they thought little of it.

"Kisuke! Kisuke! I know you're here. Why didn't you let me in you jerk?... Kisuke?" Yoruichi huffed, her firm breasts bouncing as she stomped through the shop looking for her blond paramour. Her libido raging as much as her temper. She was ready for immediate satisfaction.

"Where is he?" She went to his room pulling out one of his many haoris and slipping it on.

"Kisuke!" She demanded stomping her foot. He was nowhere to be found. He wasn't that good at hiding either. She began to ponder where he could be. She could fell his reiatsu nearby though it was faint.

Then it hit her. She went to the center of the room she was in, slid over the tatami mats and she opened the trapdoor to the training room stepping down on a few steps.

"Kisuke? Kisuke are down here?" The longer he ignored her angrier she got, and the worse she would make it for him when he finally showed himself.

Her eyes scanned the vast underground cavern. Seeing nothing in particular she moved to head back up into the shop. Then, she stopped, turning her head leaning down, hearing a noise.

"Are you down here?" her eyes again scanning the cavern. "I'm not angry," she said as sweetly as she could. But she was angry, just not as much as she was horny.

"... I'm just-," she began rubbing her hand slowly over her supple belly. Her mound swelling and flooding. He was being so mean, making her beg. A smile spread across her face as she thought of how she would make him beg when the time came. As soon as she had her fill and not allowed him to release, then she'd kick his ass for taking the key from under the mat and for making her beg for something that was rightfully hers.

"Kisuke! Please!" still there was no response. She was livid. What was wrong with him? He had never done anything like this before.

"FINE!" She shouted down into the training room and heading back up the ladder. "Once I take a cold shower I'm coming back down here to take your head off your shoulders, you idiot!"

.

Yoruichi sat on the small plastic stool in the steamy bathroom. There was no way she was going to take a cold shower. It wouldn't have helped anyway. She'd take care of things herself and then get the rest from Urahara after she beat him senseless. A laugh of humorless restless pleasure flitted through her.

She poured water over her body while closing her eyes. In her hand was a soapy clothe she began working between her legs, again. Slowly, taking her time rubbing back and forth. She bit her lip, her slow sultry passionate rubbing gradually becoming furious; her toes pointing and then grabbing her erect nipple squeezing hard with her other hand. She tensed under the force of her fifth orgasm.

Panting as she steadily came down from the sexual high, she sighed bitterly, still as horny as hell. She looked back over her shoulder at the bathroom door.

"What the hell is he waiting for?" she could feel him, his reiatsu still faint and … something else. She couldn't put her finger on it. But she wanted to. She smiled to herself.

But she wasn't going to beg again.

_**Fuck!**_ She stood rinsing herself off and after doing so, she pulled his clean haori from the rack, pulling it on hastily. Her body was still aching for release. Her nipples hard her clit throbbing. Her whole body prickling with need.

Hell, she'd have to take what she wanted, it wasn't the first time. Kisuke loved her in full dominatrix mode and that's what he was about to get. She threw open the door heading back out into the shop.

"Kisuke! I know you're here... I can hear you... Smell you too." She sniffed the air. She could smell his raw maleness. It was heavy, causing ripples of anticipation to flutter through her stomach.

"You're just as horny as I am..."Her voice was urgent now, almost pleading with her lover to come out.

She stepped in the kitchen seeing Kisuke, buck naked looking in the refrigerator.

"That's what I'm talking about…" Yoruichi said with a smile, taking a few moments to take in his lean muscled form and absolutely adorable ass. She walked up behind him slowly, reaching around him and cupping his manhood in her hands gently. It stiffened immediately as he turned around to look at her. She wasted no time pressing her body into his, her warmth spread through her, as moisture pooled between her thighs and rivulets of her moisture slid down her legs.

"Hi..." Yoruichi hissed in her most seductive voice, the haori falling open to reveal her wet, warm and willing body. "I missed you soo much..."

Her hair clung to her damp skin beautifully, her glowing golden eyes at half-moons.

Kisuke on the other hand, stared mesmerized at her as if he had never seen her before.

"What is it? Are you still mad I left? I told you I was coming back… I always do, don't I?" she smiled sweetly at him; still he stared. Though his gaze fell lower over her body. His cock throbbing, against the gentle stroking of her hands.

"Yo-Yoruichi." He said like he was saying it for the first time. His hand reaching up to touch her cheek.

"Yeah," she leaned back into him throwing her arms around his neck. "I'll let you have your way with me."

Kisuke with his eyes still open kissed Yoruichi roughly, hungrily… clumsily.

"What's wrong with you? Have you suddenly forgotten how to kiss?" Yoruichi pulled back at the unusual kiss and stared at him with a puzzled look. Then a knowing smile spread across her lips.

"Or do I need to teach you how to kiss?" She cocked her eyebrow. "Hmm, you're fantastic." Her arms wrapped around his neck again. She loved games.

Suddenly, panic spread on her face, feeling another pair of hands wrap around her waist from behind.

"What the fu-...!"

**O**

_"I knew he was disturbed, but not to this extent." Tessai said solemnly adjusting his glasses. He turned his head away from the eerie sight in front of him. If it was hard for him it was definitely hard for Kisuke._

_"I knew he hated me... but I thought it was all just a quaint rivalry… this though, is something much deeper and terrifying." Kisuke's gray eyes narrowed. He was sick to his stomach but didn't show it._

_"So what will happen to them...?"_

_"He really wasn't wanting them to be found if he couldn't get back to that lab. They should…" Kisuke felt a sudden uneasiness. He tried to find the right words._

_"...Expire, we'll say, in about 14 days or so. The incubation process was accelerated of course, full maturity at about 7 days. We got to them right as they were about to be... used again... So we can at least make them comfortable for the next couple of weeks."_

.

Yoruichi turned looking behind her. Her eyes widened, her face frozen in disbelief. She looked back over her shoulder at Kisuke smiling innocently his hands snaking around her waist, leaning in to kiss her again. She turned back around. A scream filled her lungs but was cut off by a forceful kiss.

**O**

_"Urahara's been going down into the training room every day and staying for hours." Jinta said in a hushed voice._

_"So." Ururu replied._

_"So... when has he ever taken food down there especially enough food to feed an army?" Jinta stared intensely at Ururu. Then peeking over the counter in the back room. Tessai had just emerged; Urahara would be following soon if the last week's activities were any indication._

_Urahara had forbidden them from going down to the training room after coming home early one morning the previous week. Jinta and Ururu had never been forbidden from any place in the Shoten. They had been cautioned or warned to be careful, but never forbidden. So if that was happening now, then that meant Urahara had something especially fantastic he was creating and Jinta wanted to see it._

_Just as the many times before, Urahara came out of the training room. He looked cautiously around, and then closed the door. His normal cheeriness had been replaced with a serious, yet thoughtful, and concerned look._

_**Oh, it was really good.**__ Jinta thought ducking back behind the counter just as Urahara turned their way._

_Jinta held his breath listening_

_"Jinta I-"_

_Jinta covered Ururu's mouth with his han,d his head tilted as he listened for footsteps and the sliding of the front door of the store._

_He stood slowly, looking round._

_"C'mon." He pulled Ururu up excitedly._

_"Jinta… If Urahara-san said not to, then we shouldn't. He would only tell us that if something were really dangerous."_

_"Really dangerous? Hell, Ururu we've fought Arrancar. What could be more dangerous than that?" He said reaching for the latch on the floor that led to the training room._

_"I never said it was dangerous, Ururu."_

_The two children turned screaming out at Kisuke Urahara's calm, yet icy voice._

_"Ah... Urahara... I- I… was just…"_

_"I know Jinta. I understand now I can't trust you to do as I ask this time. You're coming with us." He grabbed both children firmly by their collars while steering them to the door. "You can help carry supplies."_

_"Supplies for what?" Jinta said not being able to reign in his curiosity._

_Kisuke went to the trap door making sure it was securely closed._

**O**

Yoruichi was breathless, still trying to comprehend what was happening to her as four pair of hands roamed over her body. Instinctively she struggled, as hands held her to stop her escape.

The two men pressed themselves against her holding her in place. She felt their insistent cocks, stiff and hot slapping against her. Her scent driving them, their hands dipping inside the open robe stroking and kneading her willing flesh.

She continued in spite of herself to struggle, finally pulling herself from the two handsome groping men...the two … Kisuke's?

She stood on shaking legs at the entrance of the kitchen.

"What the fuck did you do?"

They didn't answer, but instead stalked hungrily towards her. She pulled the haori closed, feeling their animal slitted eyes boring into her. She backed out of the kitchen.

"I know we had... talked about this... but..." Yoruichi, for the first time in a long time, was uneasy, very turned on but uneasy. She was still backing up. Her mind racing had she fallen asleep. She continued to move back stopping abruptly, feeling something...someone… behind her. She reached behind her feeling a bare leg. She shrunk slightly against the body.

"No fucking way."

She turned eyes wide as saucers, to see another Kisuke.

"What? You've gone too far, Kisuke!" She cried out looking at the first Kisuke she had seen. Then realized, she didn't know which one was the real one.

The closest Kisuke reached for her but she shunpoed to the front of the store, screaming as two more Kisuke's stood naked smiling at her.

**O**

_Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi swung his Zanpakutou with abandon. He didn't have to, nor did he want to hold back. He was cutting down his enemy with extreme prejudice. Again and again. His unrestrained appetite for the destruction of this man he cut repeatedly brought out the most dark and destructive exhilaration in him._

_He closed his eyes, wallowing in the sound of death as it rattled all around him. It was truly music to his ears. He breathed in deep, the thick smell of rust and salt filled the air. A dream come true._

_If he were in control, really in control, everyday would be like this._

_Kurotsuchi opened his eyes looking over the bloody mess. His mouth turning down in a disgusted smile, his manhood stiff in his blood splattered hakama, the climax came too soon again. This was truly better than sex to him. He couldn't get enough, couldn't make it last long enough. But as the last body slumped lifeless at his feet. The rush of delight left him, and he was empty once more._

_"Hmph." Kurotsuchi looked smugly over the bodies that littered his hidden private lab. He kicked the closest body at his feet rolling it over. Blood covering his bare feet._

_"If only it were real…" His statement accentuated by slamming his foot down viciously on the face of Kisuke Urahara staring up at him, cracking the nose on the lifeless body. The other bodies, all in the image of Kisuke Urahara lay gasping their last breaths if they hadn't done so already. Flesh rendered from bone; eyes, tongues, limbs cut from the bodies in innumerable unpleasant ways._

_"Nemu!"_

_"Yes sir." Nemu appeared kneeling at the sadistic captain's side._

_"Get rid of these filthy things." he turned his back abruptly on his newly discarded and dead playthings._

_"When will the new duplicates be ready?" Kurotsuchi moved across the room like he was gliding, giddy now to the half-dozen tanks where a new cycle of emulations were sleeping unknowing of what awaited them when they woke._

_"Within an hour, sir."_

_Kurotsuchi stared at the naked body floating in the water in front of him, in every way like the original which made it sweet when he struck them down one by one._

_After Kisuke had made an appearance in the Soul Society when Rukia Kuchiki was possessed, Mayuri had done it. Gotten several dozen strands of Kisuke's hair. And in his time off, or anytime he needed to release some stress, he went to his private lab. Set the dolls loose and mutilated them in every way imaginable._

_"I suppose I can change my uniform." He looked down at his bloody clothes. His nerves had calmed considerably, but he was still on edge. Since starting the sadistic ritual he had enjoyed his work even more. Kurotsuchi left the lab leaving Nemu with the cleanup._

_The petite lieutenant stacked the six lifeless bodies on a large rolling rack and began carting them to the incinerator. The room quickly filled with the smell of burning flesh and Nemu closed he incinerator doors_

_Then pulling out a long hose and turning on pressurized water she quickly went about spraying down the blood-soaked floor letting the crimson liquid flow down the several drains that were scattered over the floor for just such instances._

_Nemu checked the incubation tanks once more and left the room._

_When the lab was empty, a hooded figure stepped from the shadows, followed by a much larger one. They both walked to the tanks. The shorter of the two touching one of the tanks with a sense on longing._

_"Are you okay, boss?"_

_Kisuke Urahara took down his hood looking around the lab, anger and horror raging behind his intense eyes._

_"He is quite disturbed... Brilliant… but still disturbed." Kisuke looked at himself floating in the tank. A chill running through him seeing himself floating there so innocently so helplessly. It didn't help his troubled mind either seeing himself though all copies being struck down again and again for the last several hours._

_"Boss?" Tessai said again taking down his hood as well. The both of them wearing the new stronger model of Kisuke reiatsu Suppression cloak. Kisuke still had connections and friends in the Shinigami Research & Development Institute and the remains of the clones had been seen when Nemu was disposing of them before the incinerator had been installed. Kisuke had been alerted and had made the trek to the Soul Society to check it out._

_"Tessai, start getting my… 'brothers' here loaded up and I'll find what he's using as a sample."_

_The two started searching the lab._

.

_Kurotsuchi felt refreshed after showering and changing his clothes. He hummed to himself as he went down the secret entrance to his lab. His eyes widened in panic... turning quickly into fury._

_"NEMMMUUUUUU!"_

_Kisuke looked back at the Seireitei smiling while entering the Shihouin private Senkaimon gate heading for the world of the living._

O

Yoruichi was in a stupor, a state of complete euphoria. She had convinced herself she was dreaming. Yes, she had fallen asleep under a tree on the way back to Urahara's and she was there now dreaming of this.

A total of six Kisuke Urahara's were now servicing her in every way possible. Hands all over, like tender passionate attentive octopi. She had given up fighting when the four had surrounded her. She could definitely take Kisuke in a fight, two would be tough but four. She had no chance. Luckily they didn't want to fight.

She had no way to know how they had made it back to 'his' room, or how long they had been touching, kissing and exploring her. She didn't care either. She was in heaven.

Smoldering gray eyes were staring, gazing and burning her from the inside out. Eager and innocent, yet knowing, eyes searching her own. She was weak under their spell. A willing victim.

Strong arms, long nimble fingers, dipping between her legs and spreading the round firmness of her upturned ass. Hungry mouths and hot tongues kissing her mouth licking her skin, sucking her flooded mound, nibbling gently on her clit. Long, hot, hard, and thick cocks were poking her while others were rubbing against her. Savage panting and grunting, her named whispered and cried out when any of them came.

Her hands stroking one, then the other, her mouth sucking them wantonly. She was wild and shameless in her excited affection for them all. Throwing her tangled violet hair, her lean sweaty legs and hips while wildly gyrating with abandon. Helping them along if they missed a spot that needed special attention. Screaming again and again in ecstasy. Alone Kisuke was a formidable lover but times six he was, and would be, the death of her.

Yoruichi, on her back, several hands mauling her breasts, stroking her belly, pulled back from the cock she was swallowing as another Kisuke positioned himself between her legs sinking into her. She reached her hand over her head, surrendering again, her eyes glazed as he pumped into her. They were all the same but all so different. This Kisuke was forceful, his cock rigid hot and thick, his savage thrusts unforgiving. Threatening to rip her apart. He sunk in deeply his face buried in her neck. He wrapped his hands round her waist rolling on is back and taking her with him.

Yoruichi tried to sit up, straddling Kisuke but a large hand on her sweat slick back gently held her down. She stopped, looking over her shoulder as Kisuke knelt behind her, stroking her back all the way up to her shoulders, then down, slowly into to the curve of her waist and out to the flair of her hips , again and again. Finally grabbing her ass spreading her cheeks and inching himself into her.

Hands to her left and right cupped and kneaded her breasts. Cocks waved in front of her begging for attention, the Kisuke under her grabbing her neck forcefully and pulling her into a crushing kiss. His hot thick tongue wiggling in her mouth. She sucked it gently as the Kisuke behind her gripped her hips pushing himself in and out of her. Stroking her back with his hands as he did.

"Oh... Fuck… Yes!" Yoruichi cried out. "Yessss!"

Yoruichi was losing herself in a whirlwind of lascivious passion and she didn't care. This was a dream after all, it had to be.

.

Kisuke grumbled as he came in the shop. He had to come all the way back; with everything on his mind he had forgotten his wallet.

He stopped for an instant as he picked it up from the kitchen counter. A high-pitched lewd moan of delight echoed through the shop, setting his skin on fire.

"Yoruichi…" He looked back at the floor; the trap door was a jar just a bit. "Oh no."

Kisuke Urahara threw open the door to his room seeing the clones of himself surrounding the bewitched, cum-drunk and helpless Yoruichi. She looked in a complete erotic delirium. Her luscious glistening brown skin with a slick sheen of sweat and cum. He stood there frozen, enthralled and fascinated watching 'himself' fucking Yoruichi.

Straightaway he was on fire, need and desire erupting in him like a bomb. His cock pulsed to attention throbbing with the most perverse animal thirst.

He was enthralled, all the sweaty limbs and tongues and Yoruichi right in the middle. He had always thought she was beautiful but she her now she was truly a sex goddess. He had never wanted her so badly.

He watched intently the curl of her hip, her legs, and her hair sticky and wet down her back. He watched how her body moved and undulated very time 'he' thrust into her. The wobble of her beasts the arch of her back or stretching of her neck when she moved her head so she could be kissed and licked. How she opened wide, boldly taking him in with a gasp of pleasure. How 'he', they couldn't take their eyes off her either.

Kisuke's breath was short, ragged. His body raging with an overpowering lust. He'd never seen anything like it. She was a sight, a true goddess in the flesh being attended to by smiling moaning willing servants.

Kisuke shook his head snapping out of his carnal bewilderment.

"Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi looked up slowly, hearing her name, her hair was damp, wild untamed spilling across her shoulder and into her face.

"Another...one?" She moaned happily, on the verge of collapsing while willingly still grinded her hips into the Kisuke behind her as he slapped her ass repeatedly.

"Yoruichi, are you alright?" The real Kisuke said pulling the horny naked duplicates from Yoruichi.

"Never better." She said throwing her arms around him, and kissing him deeply. His eyes scanned the room taking in the men as they stared hungrily at Yoruichi reaching for her and scowling at Kisuke.

His concentration was broken by Yoruichi's deep penetrating languid kisses, her hands all over him while the thoughts of him, or his clones, fucking her still remained fresh and floating in his mind. His body was not paying attention to his mind as his hand snaked around her waist.

"Oh... you're the real one." she smiled pulling back from him, her golden heavy-lidded eyes seducing him.

"Fuck me Kisuke... while **you **watch." She purred in his ear, flicked his earlobe with her tongue. His cock throbbed under her, as he tried to keep himself sane in the mad passion all around him.

"Oh, you like that don't you?" She said sinking her hand into the front of his pants and pulling out his stiff cock swallowing it immediately.

"I don't know... How you did it... But..." Yoruichi gasped between slurps of is hot shaft. He was paralyzed with salacious sensations, about to explode; his senses and sanity being overloaded with the sights and prospects around him. Fighting this was becoming impossible.

"But this is fucking fantastic..." Her mouth descended on the length of him again. Her tongue swirling at the tip before sucking firmly as her hand followed her mouth up his this hot, now pulsing shaft.

"Nnngghhhh..." Kisuke bucked vigorously into Yoruichi's mouth cumming almost immediately. He had never been so turned on. He was watching himself again... while Yoruichi gave him head. He collapsed back on the tatami mat.

"I didn't do it." He finally said sitting up on his elbows, but Yoruichi didn't hear him. She had already been reclaimed by the other Kisuke's.

Kisuke sat there in awe watching himself pleasuring Yoruichi. A private pleasure that he hadn't told her about, seeing another man pleasure her, the fact that it was him, boosted his ego...just a bit. His cock bobbed to life. He was in a trance, his blood boiling. He moved to see the other men surrounding Yoruichi, watching her face contort, her ragged breaths. Her groping hands, open mouth, flailing tongue.

"Ohhhhh..." Kisuke moaned while rubbing Yoruichi's breasts. He pulled off his clothes hastily while falling in line with the other Kisuke's. Yoruichi writhed and wriggled under their hands and mouths. She crawled up the real Kisuke's lap.

"You still owe me." she said while on her hands and knees. She turned her backside to him and started wiggling her ass.

Kisuke couldn't resist. Mounting her roughly and pummeling her tightness like an animal in heat. She was dripping with still warm fluids. Yoruichi rolled her hips under him with a dick in her mouth.

Suddenly Kisuke felt hands on his face. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at his mirror image. Then his lips were kissed roughly, his eyes became wide while his confused body was about to burst with savage lewd delight. He kissed back. Mouths open tongues dancing.

Then large hands were on his hip, his eyes snapped open trying to look behind him, but a strong hand on his neck held him in the kiss as his ass cheeks were spread. Before he could fight off the man in front of him, another strong hand took his and started kissing his neck, sending currents of intense pleasure through him. All the while he was still pumping into Yoruichi's sweet velvety pussy.

Kisuke stiffened, moaning loudly into the kiss he was receiving, as the tight puckered button of his ass was being licked and lubed lusciously by a hot thick tongue, then stretched wide as a thick long cock began pushing into him. His eyes squeezed shut at the intense pressure of a cock filling him. Strong hands on his hips holding him. The clone began to pump into him.

Kisuke fell into Yoruichi's euphoric languid rhythm his senses immediately heightened, finding hands and mouths all over him. In his ear, he heard his own voice echoed back to him. He knew what the rising moans and quickened pace meant. The hands clutched his hips, fingers digging into his skin as he did the same to Yoruichi who cried out in ecstasy first. Her head flying back, her hair draped over the two men behind her as they continued to pump.

Kisuke felt the cock in his ass throb, then pulse, as Yoruichi's cunt was milking him. Then his bowels felt the hot sticky goo of spurt after spurt of cum. He arched into the clone's thrusts, pumping himself brutally into Yoruichi as well. His mouth open in a breathless scream.

His vision blurred in an exquisitely pulsing and blinding white delirious ecstasy.

**O**

Tessai had brought the children home, after several hours of waiting at the store. He was finally able to convince the shop owner, who knew them from the neighborhood, to let them pay the next morning.

Hearing the moans coming from Kisuke's room and seeing the trap door open, Tessai had deduced what was going on, and had moved the children down there for the following days.

"I'm soo sorry again, Tessai." Kisuke looked up from under the brim of his hat, dark circles under his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that...I didn't plan it... I mean it, Tessai..." Kisuke croaked holding his head. He had bruises all over along with several love bites. He was sore, bent over in pain, his muscles ached from holding the most unusual and pleasurable positions.

"It had already started when I got here... granted I didn't stop it…but you know what I mean."

Yoruichi's was still asleep, completely exhausted and unbelievably satisfied.

When he was finally able to regain consciousness Kisuke saw that the clones had unfortunately passed on... their bodies reduced to a fine ash, which he and Tessai were now collecting. Kisuke was forlorn...but they had gone on in much better circumstances than the ones before them.

"You know what the really bad part about this is, Tessai..." Kisuke said as they put the last clone in a small urn. Kisuke let out a heavy sigh. "Hmm...She's gonna want to do this again."

He looked down at the sleeping, yet extremely happy, Yoruichi as she purred contently.

.

.. the end...

thanks for reading, please review


End file.
